User blog:ShadowWarrior1999/Dragon Ball Super Tier 2 Debunk
Introduction So as we know, Dragon Ball has a multiverse that contains 12 universes. So on the surface, busting all of them would seem like a 2-C feat, right? While universes typically have their own space-times, Dragon Ball doesn’t follow this since all universes are in the same timeline. But there is a blog explaining why they’re separate, so I will deconstruct it. “All the universes are physically away from each other” Being physically away from each other doesn’t prove that they are in separate space-times. You can have multiple universal spaces in a single space-time continuum. This is something called a quilted multiverse. That would explain the Dragon Ball universes sharing a timeline. Additionally, the argument that they can’t be reached through simple flight wouldn’t matter if the universes have spatial boundaries, as they can have those but still share a space-time continuum. “Future Trunks’ timeline has his own versions of Zamasu, Gowasu, and Zeno” So the main argument here is that the person who made the blog can’t recall when a timeline has affected all 12 universes. Except for the blatantly obvious timeline splitting. When new timelines are created splitting off from the original one, it creates a new copy of all 12 universes, not just for instance Universe 7. If the universes were in separate space-times, a new timeline should not contain the other 11 universes, just the universe that the timeline was originally a part of. “After Zeno destroyed the future Multiverse, Goku and Trunks could still reach that point in time through time travel” First, I will say this, Infinite Zamasu is not Low 2-C. He is 3-A. He’s only mentioned to be becoming one with Universe 7. The English dub mentions him becoming one with the fabric of the cosmos, but the original Japanese version obviously takes precedence where this is never stated. Now yes, Zamasu does leak into the present, but that doesn’t mean he is merging with space-time, this is simply range/dimensional travel. Now with that settled, lets move on to Whis’s statement. The argument is that because Whis said he believes it was possible for Trunks to return to a point back in time before his world was erased, that means he isn’t certain and implies that time was erased. However, now that I explained why Infinite Zamasu isn’t Low 2-C, we have no reason to assume that Zeno destroyed time. Not only that, but Whis appears to be knowledgeable on Zeno, so he would likely be aware if Zeno had the ability to erase time. Whis bringing up the possibility of Trunks being able to return to his world would only imply that just the physical universes were destroyed with the timeline still being there. Conclusion Simple. Every Dragon Ball character rated as Low 2-C or 2-C gets downgraded to 3-A. The way Dragon Ball’s cosmology is shown to work demonstrates each timeline being a quilted multiverse, so there are no tier 2 feats in the series. Category:Blog posts